InViErNo
by kino-san
Summary: Cuando las flores se marchitan en el otoño y el frío se hace cada vez más latente, cuando un inmenso vacío invade nuestros corazones y no hay mayor soledad que la de no tener a la persona que amas, el invierno cae descorazonadamente sobre nosotros.


_Escribí esto en un momento de bajón en el que me inspiré, se lo dedico a mi amigo, al que quiero mucho y al que he tratado realmente mal, no compensa las cosas pero me ayuda a llevarlo algo mejor! Para ti senpai..._

_A los demás espero que lo disfrutéis y que sepáis sacar entrelíneas para que os sirva como consejo, os lo digo de corazón no vale la pena sacrificar a los que queremos._

_Dejad reviews ToT_

Invierno

Arranco los pétalos de las rosas negras que con tu despedida has dejado, porque en la soledad de mi habitación no me hacen falta flores, ni siquiera los muebles que la adornan me son necesarios, tan sólo querría rescatar de ella las innumerables noches que pasamos juntos, donde el aire resultaba escaso para contentarnos en nuestros delirios.

Construí sobre mentiras una relación que desapareció en la nada, el mismo lugar de donde salió mi mundo de fantasía junto a ti, me adueñé de tu corazón casi a la fuerza, y te regalé el más grande de los tormentos, maté tu alma acrecentando mi ego y mis estúpidas ansias de poseerte, de tenerte ante mí, como si el mundo fuera mío con cada beso tuyo.

Encerré dentro de mí aquel sentimiento que guardaba para ti, y lo convertí en un profundo egoísmo, enmascarado bajo pretenciosas palabras, que no hacían sino más que alimentar tu corazón con tristes banalidades, cuantas de esas fueron verdad…creo que ninguna, jamás fui capaz de decirte una sola verdad, como si esta pudiera romper todo lo que había forjado.

Por cuantos meses duró la farsa…demasiados, ahora tan sólo guardó un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad que me atormenta sin cesar, pero el tiempo se ha hecho inexorable y no hay marcha atrás, por cuantos errores cometí los estoy pagando ahora con tu ausencia.

Duele que no estés aquí aunque sea en silencio, aguantándome cuando la ira me invade y no hago más que odiar al mundo, por no darme lo que busco, duele que tus besos ya no lleguen para consolarme cuando caía en la desesperación, pero duele aún más que a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho, sigas preocupándote por mí, que las veces que la arrogancia que pervive en mí me posee, y te mira a los ojos no halle más que tristeza, compasión, como si te apiadaras de mí por ser tan rastrero.

¿Por qué Near¿por qué no me odias a pesar de lo que te he hecho¿Es esto un castigo¿por qué simplemente no te marchas y me dejas consumirme en la agonía de saber que te amo, pero que jamás fui capaz de decírtelo?, no es ya suficiente el haberte perdido cómo para que aún sigas viniendo a rodearme con tus cálidos brazos mientras quemas mi alma…

Aún así sigues aquí, impregnado en estas malditas paredes, llenando esta maldita habitación de múltiples recuerdos, que no hacen sino consumirme, recordarme todo el daño que te hice hasta llevarme hasta la extenuación, eres un virus que corroe mi ser a cada instante, un tumor que se desarrolla a través de mi corazón y lo encoge, haciendo pesado respirar, impidiéndome andar, he de arrastrarme por el suelo cual serpiente sobre su vientre.

Perdí toda dignidad en el momento en que comprendí lo que te había hecho, te lastimé, clavé mis uñas en ti, y pensé que por más que arañara jamás podría herirte y lo hice, ahora me arrepiento de aquello, pero sé que de nada sirve, me he arrastrado tantas veces delante tuya suplicando perdón, que ya ni me levanto del suelo pues es aquí donde viviré.

Malditas espinas las que se clavan en mis manos, maldito carmín que no hiciste más que traicionarte a ti mismo, no hay mayor demonio que el que habita en nosotros.

Desperté a mi Lucifer y quemó las primaveras que juntos pasamos, marchitó tu sonrisa y te abandonó en mis manos, he sentido tanto asco de aquello que pude hacerte, en ese estado de enajenación mental, en el que no era dueño de mis actos, en el que me movía por los más bajos resortes del hombre, cuando la lujuria no me dejaba nada más que poseerte hasta que gemías incontroladamente, cuando mis oídos se embriagaban con el dulce canto de sirenas que es tu voz.

He llorado tanto que las lágrimas se tornaron rojas, he gritado tanto que mi voz es apenas un susurro, pero aún sigo aquí tal y cómo me dejaste, el alféizar de la ventana ha sido mi única cama durante las noches en las que tú no estabas, llevo contemplando el paisaje días y noches, viendo como las flores nacían, como las hojas de cerezo maravillaban a todos, las vi caer después, es así como se arremolinan los miles de pétalos de rosas negras que he ido esparciendo, son lágrimas negras que las rosas quisieron brindarme como único consuelo.

…pero ahora el tiempo se hace pesado, las noches frías, mi soledad insoportable y me siento cansado y triste porque a pesar de que te amé no supe hacerlo y ahora tan sólo pudo tratar de unir los pedazos rotos de mi corazón, son tantos…, miles de ellos, muchos escondidos en rincones a los que mi cordura jamás llegará.

He alcanzado el límite, este es el fin, la primavera se marchó contigo, llegó el otoño y con él la desesperanza y ahora es mi dulce invierno el que cae irremediablemente sobre mí, mientras estos blancos copos de nieve se esparcen por mi negra melena, el frío invade mi piel y el sonido distorsionado de las sirenas ya no se hace audible, encuentro paz ahora que ya no hay más rosas que las que viven ancladas en la memoria…

Una cita viene a mi cabeza antes de que la nieve se haga perpetua…

"El sufrimiento es algo imborrable, las heridas del corazón no sanan nunca, tan sólo el paso del tiempo cicatriza ese recuerdo para que el dolor sea menos profundo…"

Llévate pues invierno este amargo sufrimiento…


End file.
